Ryuga Banjo/Zi-O
(by Sento) Kamen Rider Cross-Z |motif = Dragon, Music, Fire (Cross-Z) |affiliation = Nascita |firstepisode = Kingdom 2068 |lastepisode = Best Match 2017 |numberofepisodes = 2 (Zi-O) 1 (Zi-O Web Series) |cast = Eiji Akaso |image2 = Kamen Rider Cross-Z }} In 2017, was , until the creation of Another Build erased the Rider's history. Character History Meeting Zi-O To be added. Forms Cross-Z Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 197 cm. *'Rider Weight': 102.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 27.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 33.7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 57.7 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. Ryuga transforms into utilizing the Cross-Z Dragon, which adapts the Build Driver's two slots into one, allowing him to use only the Dragon Fullbottle to transform. Utilizing Cross-Z, Ryuga becomes a force to be reckoned with, blowing far past Build, Night Rogue, and Blood Stalk's Ability Perimeters. It possesses a greater punching power than Build's GorillaMond Form, has a stronger kicking power than Build's KeyDragon Form, and exceeds RabbitTank Form's maximum jump height. Though it loses to some of Build's more agile forms, it is still faster than both Night Rogue and Blood Stalk. Cross-Z has unique features that help differentiate it from Build's normal Halfbody-based forms, most notably the addition of the body-shoulder armor pieces at the front. Cross-Z's personal weapon is the Beat Closer. After acquiring the Cross-Z Magma Knuckle, he occasionally uses it in this form as well. It is unknown if Banjo can still access this form, as he has not been seen using since the debut of Great Cross-Z, nor since the Dragon Fullbottle turned silver. Kamen Rider Cross-Z consists of the following parts: * : Cross-Z's helmet. ** : Armored parts to protect Kamen Rider Cross-Z's helmet. It can optimize defensive ability so that the enemy attacks can be avoided little movement. ** : Output adjustment device installed on the head of Kamen Rider Cross-Z. The function of the suit is optimized based on the user's mind and body. In some cases, it can enhance the user's combat ability beyond basic performance. ** : Data collection device in Cross-Z's helmet that collects battle data and repairs the suit if damaged. It can also send out a signal to summon the Beat Closer. ** : Heat buildup device installed on the head of Masked Rider Cross-Z. Heats up the armor to the point of melting and raises the power of the special attacks several times. ** : The eyes of Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Increases hit rate and reaction time to attacks. ** : There is a built-in shock absorber that minimizes damage to the head even from a direct attack. * : Kamen Rider Cross-Z's chest armor. Converts the components of the dragon Fullbottle into fire, and distribute it throughout the body, dramatically increasing attack performance. * : Cross-Z's vest. It can convert the ingredients of the Dragon Fullbottle into the energy known as "Cross-Z Dragon Blaze". The consciousness is linked with the Cross-Z Dragon AI, and it is possible to fight alongside Cross-Z for a short time. * : Shock resistant bodysuit of Cross-Z. It can release the physical limiter and unleash the hidden physical ability of the user while offering protection from damage. * : Cross-Z's shoulder armor. They optimize arm movement to improve attack speed and power. * : Cross-Z's arms. Cross-Z can execute cutting attacks using the sharp white blade "Fang Blade" on his arms, and he can also burn the surrounding enemies with a flame covered explosive punch. * : A blasting device mounted on Cross-Z's left arm. It explodes upon activating a special move, temporarily increase attack power. * : Cross-Z's gloves. They are reinforced, and it raises the destructive power of the punches. * : Cross-Z's legs. He can perform rapid kicks and knees from the sky utilizing the jumping ability, and he can also burn the surrounding enemies with a flame covered explosive kick. * : Cross-Z's shoes. It optimizes footwork and can trip enemies with slides and sweep attacks. Cross-Z can perform special attacks with the Beat Closer depending on how many times he pulls the bottom of the weapon's handle: * : Cross-Z delivers a powerful slash with the blade covered in dark blue fire. * : Cross-Z delivers a continuous powerful slash with the blade covered in red, yellow, and green energy in a bar-like fashion. * : Cross-Z has three different finishers: *Build Driver finisher: ** : *** Rider Kick: Cross-Z summons a blue and orange energy Chinese dragon that flies behind him, then jumps up as the dragon breaths fire, sending him at the enemy, then delivers a roundhouse kick whilst his foot is covered in blue energy. *** Rider Punch: Cross-Z coats his right hand in energy in the shape of a blue Chinese dragon head, then delivers a punch. *Beat Closer finishers: ** : Cross-Z channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the handle one time and performs a powerful slash. ** : Cross-Z channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the handle two times and performs a powerful slash. ***'Lock': This finisher has two variations: ****Cross-Z sends a dark blue fire stream at the enemy. ****Cross-Z binds the enemy with energy chains. ** : Cross-Z channels the energy of a Fullbottle in his Beat Closer, pulls the handle three times and performs a powerful slash. ***'Lock': Cross-Z strikes the enemy with the Beat Closer as it projects an energy version of the Bind Master Key. *Cross-Z Magma Knuckle finisher: ** : By plugging a Fullbottle into the top of the Magma Knuckle before pressing the front, Cross-Z can empower the punches he delivers with it. ***'Taka': The Cross-Z Magma Knuckle projects a pair of orange energy hawk wings as Cross-Z uppercuts the enemy. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 1-2 Equipment Devices *Build Driver - Cross-Z's transformation device *Fullbottles - Cross-Z's transformation trinkets *Fullbottle Holder - Carrier strap for Cross-Z's Fullbottles *Cross-Z Dragon - Slot adapter for Build Driver and personal familiar. Also utilized in Twin Breaker finishers Weapons *Beat Closer - Cross-Z's personal weapon Relationships: *Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O: Behind the Scenes Portrayal Ryuga is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Hiroki Nagase in Kamen Rider Amazons Season 2. As Kamen Rider Cross-Z, his suit actor is . Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 1: Kingdom 2068 **Episode 2: Best Match 2017 ***Episode 2.5: Rules of the World References Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Build Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders